Like Toy Soldiers
"Like Toy Soldiers" is a very famous song / rap performed by Eminem from his fifth studio album Encore (2004) but the meaning behind the song is often misunderstood by those unfamiliar with the culture of rap - the song is about the infamous feuds between real world rappers that would sometimes turn violent, leading to deaths. The song itself is thus expressing the view that many rappers at the time were engaging in pointless wars like "toy soldiers" and suggesting that they were being manipulated by mass media into performing these roles. I t also samples "Toy Soldiers" by by Martika. (for further information on the infamous feuds and the violence that spurred from it, see Real Life Villains Wiki). Lyrics Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart We never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers I'm suppose to be the soldier, who never blows his composure Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders I ain't never suppose to show it, my crew ain't suppose to know it Even if it means going toe to toe with the Benzino, it don't matter I never drag 'em in battles that I can handle less I absolutely have to I'm suppose to set an example, I need to be the leader My crew looks for me to guide 'em If some s**t ever just pop off I'm suppose to be beside 'em That Ja s**t, I tried to squashed it, it was too late to stop it There's a certain line, you just don't cross it, and he crossed it I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it It was crazy, this s**t went way beyond some Jay Z and Nas shit And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it I spent so much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted I'm so caught it I almost feel like I'm the one who caused it This ain't what I'm in Hip Hop for, it's not why I got in it That was never my object for someone to get killed Why would I want to destroy something I helped build It wasn't my intentions, my intentions were good I went through my whole career with out ever mentioning And that's just outta respect, for not running my mouth And talking about something that I knew nothing about Plus Dre told me stay out, just wasn't my beef, So I did I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth while he's all over TV Now I'm talking a man who literally saved my life, like f**k it I understand, this is business and this s**t just isn't none of my business But still knowing this shit could pop off at any minute cause Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down, like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart We never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers It used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dying But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it Shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more, is it It's a different ball game, call names and you ain't just rapping We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happening Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him And asked him not to start it, he wasn't gonna go after him Until Ja' start yappin' in magazines how he stabbed him F**k 'em 50, smash him, mash him, and let him have it Meanwhile my intentions pulled me in other directions Some receptionist said the source who answers phones at his desk Has an erection for me and thinks That I'll be his resurrection Tries to blow the dust of his mic and make a new record But now he's f**ked the game up cause one of the ways I came up Was through that publication, the same one that made me famous Now the owner of it got a grudge against me for nothing but fuck it That mother**ker can get it too, fuck 'em then But I'm so busy being pissed off, I don't stop to think That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc. And he's inherited mine, which is fine, ain't like either of us mind We still have soldiers that's on the front line that's willing to die for us As soon as we give the orders, never to extort us Strictly to show they support us Maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus to show we love 'em back And to let 'em know how important it is to have Runyon Avenue soldiers up in our corners Their loyalty to us is worth more then any award is But I ain't trying to have none of my people hurt or murdered It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it Then to just say that I love y'all too much to see the verdict I'll walk away from it all before I'll let it go any further But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coping I'm just willing to be the bigger man If y'all can quit popping off at the jaws with the knocking 'Cause frankly I'm sick of talking I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience 'cause Step by step, heart to heart, left right left We all fall down, like toy soldiers Bit by bit, torn apart We never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers Category:Villains' songs Category:Crimes Category:Music